Picking Swimsuits With Everyone
is an event from the game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Memory of the Forest. Translation Itsuki: Wah, Karin-san. That one, don't you think it's a bit too showy? Fu: Bikini's are just a no go~. Karin: For you, that might be the case. Because you just don't have any confidence in your body. Fu: Yea yea, after all I'm not macho like you are. Karin: Who's macho!? Itsuki: Stop it, the two of you- We came to buy swimsuits after all, so let's pick cute ones? Yuna: Hey, have you seen Togo-san? Itsuki: She was there until just now though... Swimsuit Shop Assistant: For customers with as light skinned as yours, I think this color might be good. Togo: Ah, no.... I'm... I mean, a design like this that has so little material... I'm still just a student so... Swimsuit Shop Assistant: What's in this year are the ones that feature less area of material. Togo: But.... I think it's way too revealing. Swimsuit Shop Assistant: I don't think that to be the case at all! Would you care to try it on? Togo: N-No thanks...! Yuna: Togo-san! You were over here? Togo: Ah, Yuna-chan, you came at a good time! Yuna: What's wrong? Ah, you're going with this swimsuit? Swimsuit Shop Assistant: Yes! Presently, I was just in the middle of recommending this. Yuna: Heh~..... Waaah~, cute! Isn't this one really good? Togo: B-But... I... have never worn this kind of swimsuit... Yuna: Why don't you try it on and see? Togo: Even if I'm going with everyone to the beach, I don't intend on going in the water that much. Therefore, the school swimsuit would be just fine. Yuna: What are you saying!~ It's such a waste since you have such a nice body! I'm also going to buy a new one, so let's get stylish together! Togo: Sty.. lish..? Yuna: Yeah! And then, we'll go into the ocean together and have a blast! Togo: Even if you say that... I can't swim by myself after all. Yuna: That'll be just fine! Because I'll become your float! Togo: Float? Yuna: Yeap! On land there are limits but if it's in the water, even people's bodies can be carried easily, right? Yuna: That's why, I'll be hugging onto Togo-san the whole time we're in the sea! If it's like that, it's okay, don't you agree? Togo: H-Hugging..... Yuna: It's great, isn't it! Swimming in the ocean. With everyone wearing new swimsuits, it's definitely going to be really fun, you know? Togo: ........Erm~, excuse me. Swimsuit Shop Assistant: Yes. Have you made your decision? Togo: ......................................I'll have this one please. Swimsuit Shop Assistant: Certainly. Yuna: Ahah! Surely, if Togo-san puts on this swimsuit, you'll be looking like a mermaid, won't you. ♪ Togo: No way..... saying I'll be like a mermaid. Yuna-chan's swimsuit as well..... I'm looking forward to it. What kind did you buy? Yuna: Eeheehee~. That's a secret. ♪ Togo: No fairrr! Yuna: Ahaha~ ♪ Fu: No, that's why I'm saying-. Why is it that you're trying to reveal your stomach by all possible means!? Karin: Even though I got just an ordinary separated swimsuit because you were saying this and that about bikinis, what is with you still complaining!? Itsuki: No, um, I understand! I understand, okay. Onee-chan, stop it! It must be that Karin-san has a small bladder... Fu: Huh? .....Ah. Karin: What are you presuming, just what! You're mistaken, you're mistaken! It's not like that! Itsuki: It's fine, okay, Karin-san. It's convenient after all, isn't it? Having your top and bottom separate in case of... umm.. various things.... Fu: I'm sorry.... yeah... I won't say another word. Buy whatever you like. That one's, great. Yeah. Karin: Wai- You're wrong... I-It's not particularly this design! I just like this color! Itsuki: Yes, I think it looks incredibly good. Fu: Looks great, looks great. Karin: I said you're mistakennn! Yuna: What's going on..... it seems like they're still arguing. Togo: Being fashionable... seems difficult, doesn't it? Video Navigation Category:Event